


Vehicle Proficiency

by wastrelwoods



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Deepthroating, I say car sex but it's a cannonball, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Trans Male Character, soft bro face-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9191150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastrelwoods/pseuds/wastrelwoods
Summary: Magnus looks between Avi and the cannon dock. "Do you...wanna do something kind of against regulations?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen i realized that i wanted/needed to get in a little practice writing porn, so i chose a couple of pretty boys with a sad lack of explicit fic and it turned out well, i think. 
> 
> also! an addendum! i am cis and while i hc characters as trans and want to write them that way, too, i'm also not very qualified (i mean, i went ahead and did it anyway, and I tried to do my research too) but that means if i wrote anything that strikes you as offensive/exploitative please tell me so i can avoid doing that again?thanks folks
> 
> EDIT: i feel like i really didn't do my due diligence, i just sorta echoed what i was seeing in other fanwork, which tends to rely on pretty inaccurate and other-ing language to describe trans men's bodies. i don't like that, and i wish i hadn't been a part of it. i've gone back and patched that up a bit, but i still don't think it's my best work. we live and learn!

"Can I kiss you?" Magnus startles at the totally unexpected question, turning mid-stride to face Avi with a water bottle half-raised to his lips.

"What?" They're making their way across the quad from the icosagon after the morning's workout, just like they do every Wednesday and Saturday, and while Magnus has entertained the occasional daydream about this exact situation he's almost positive he's not hallucinating now.

Avi blushes, one hand coming up to scratch at the back of his neck. "Uh," he stammers, "its cool if you don't want to. I just...red is your color, buddy," his eyes scan all the way down Magnus from toe to tip. "And you've said some stuff before that made me think maybe you were interested in...y'know."

"Making out with you?" Magnus offers, calculating the dozens of times he's drifted off thinking about Avi's handsome, smooth face, or his easygoing smile, the little scar at the corner of his lip that makes his mouth turn up on one side, the really flattering cut of his blue-and-white uniform, the way the muscles move under his skin while he lifts a barbell-- "Was it that obvious?"

A relieved, breathy kind of laugh escapes Avi, and he moves in closer. "Gods, no. I was worried I was overthinking things. Thought maybe you weren't really into...my whole situation?"

"What?" Magnus scoffs, and reaches over to tuck a strand of hair escaped from Avi's bun behind his ear. "Nah, man. I'm an equal opportunity guy."

Avi rests his hand over Magnus' and leans up to capture his lips in a kiss. In a moment, Magnus slides his mouth open to deepen the contact, eager once he realizes how much softer Avi's lips are than they look. They've still got a faint patina of sweat from their earlier workout, but beneath that he can taste cinnamon and berries from the protein shakes they'd stopped to get before training. 

He lets the water bottle fall to the grass in favor of resting his other hand on Avi's hip, tugging him in and up. Avi pulls away by a fraction of an inch to laugh. For such a calm dude, he sounds almost giddy. Magnus presses a kiss to the upturned corner of his mouth, then down at his jaw. "Should we be doing this here?" Avi warns, probably because he's a guard and he likes to follow rules, but he's tracing the scar under Magnus' eye with the fingers of one hand and edging pretty close to ass-cupping territory with the other. 

What's disappointing is he's right, because from this angle Magnus can feel a hardness pressed against his thigh and he's damned if he's letting the opportunity to get better acquainted with Avi's dick pass him by. It's a long way back to either of their rooms, though. Magnus looks between Avi and the cannon dock. "Do you...wanna do something kind of against regulations?"

Sure enough, there's no one coming or going from the base at this odd hour, and Avi's usually the only guy on cannon duty except in case of emergency. Magnus congratulates himself on another foolproof plan, and sweeps Avi back up into his arms to start nibbling a red mark just under the high collar of his uniform. 

Avi grinds down against Magnus' hip, trying unsuccessfully to muffle a moan with his hand clapped over his mouth. "Someone is gonna walk in on us," he worries.

"Not if we take this inside," Magnus reassures him, gesturing to the nearest cannonball. 

Avi looks at him askance. "Wow, you weren't kidding when you said 'against regulations'," he whistles. 

Magnus drums his fingertips against Avi's hipbone, looking at him through his lashes. "I mean, if you want, I could go down on you right here..." he says teasingly, just to watch him blush and pull away. 

"I'll get the hatch," Avi offers, walking briskly to the control panel near the mouth of the cannon. The door slides open an instant later. 

Magnus is ready to rush in when he notices Avi still at the control panel. "You coming, dude?"

"Gimme a sec," Avi says, "Unless you want to end up taking an unexpected trip off the base?"

"I'll pass," he allows, and waits outside the extra minute to admire Avi's face, screwed up in stoic concentration as he adjusts various switches and knobs, then turns to offer Magnus a thumbs-up. He can't quite manage to escape looking disheveled with the top buttons of his uniform all undone, and his lips swollen red, little strands of dark hair still falling out of his bun. Magnus feels warmth curling low in his belly. _I did that_ , he thinks. 

The second the hatch slides shut behind them Magnus seals his mouth back over Avi's, and reaches down to cup his cock through the uniform pants. Avi lets out a noise that's half sigh and half moan, his hands grasping for purchase against the armrests of the front seat. It takes a little maneuvering and a little adjusting, but eventually they both have room to move. Avi shrugs off his coat and digs around the pockets for a second before throwing it in the backseat and holding up a condom. "Want it?" he offers. 

On his knees on the leather of the passenger seat, Magnus glances up and hums thoughtfully. "Maybe later," he says, undoing the buttons of Avi's pants. "Wanna taste you." 

"Holy shit, Mags," Avi manages, then whines as Magnus pulls him out. He's got a beautiful cock, in Magnus' opinion, not so thick that he can't wrap his fingers around it comfortably, but long and so hard it throbs in his hand. 

He keeps his fingers curled loosely around the base as he leans in to run his tongue down the shaft. Magnus doesn't have much experience with sucking dick, all told, but he's put his mind to it now. This thing is happening. He pumps his hand up and down and curls his lips around the head, hoping sheer enthusiasm will get him where he wants to be.

Above him, Avi's fingers stumble over the buttons of his half-open shirt for a moment before his hands drift to his sides to clutch at the armrests. He groans, low and loud. 

Feeling motivated now, Magnus moves to take it all in, muffling his answering groan around Avi's cock as it slides against the roof of his mouth. It hits the back of his throat neatly as he reaches the root, nose pressed against the skin of Avi's belly. The obscene noise that Avi makes spurs a triumphant little chorus in the back of Magnus' head, and he's starting to lathe the underside with his tongue when the unthinkable happens. His throat seizes, closing over and cutting off his air completely, and Magnus heaves violently and pulls off, tears prickling in his eyes. 

" _Shit_ , Magnus," Avi says, concerned, sitting up in his seat as Magnus splutters and coughs. "Are you alright?"

Wiping the spit trailing down his jaw with the back of one hand, Magnus shakes his head. "No, I swear, I'm fine! It's cool!" And because he's never been the type to give up on a project he's already started, that's all the reprieve he gives himself before sinking back down onto Avi's dick. It's still too much, though he forces himself to breathe through his nose, keep on swallowing, and lasts just a little longer this time before his throat spasms again. Avi curses at the sound he makes, and scrabbles to bury his hands in the mass of curls atop Magnus' head. 

Changing tactics, Magnus lets his tongue slide down Avi's shaft, and focuses on kissing and sucking at the head, which is more manageable. Thick beads of precome are running down his cock and across Magnus' tongue, musky and salty and perfect, and he hums in delight, reaching behind Avi and cupping his ass to pull him closer.

He licks right across the slit, and Avi grunts, fucking forward into his throat. "Yes, just like that, please--" His voice hitches up into a whine, high and broken, murmuring a word that sounds like Magnus' name. Magnus lets his eyes fall shut and rushes on ahead, bobbing up and down and licking and sucking and tasting, lost in the rush of sensations. Dimly, he's aware of his own body's arousal, damp all the way through his boxers, thighs clenching and burning both with the strain of kneeling and with the southward rush of blood. 

"Ah! Oh, shit, shit, Magnus, wait!' Avi's grip on his hair tightens, forcing Magnus' eyes open and back up to his face. The color is high in his cheeks, and it takes a moment for his eyes to focus and meet Magnus' own, his pupils wide and dark. 

Dutifully, Magnus pulls off his cock with a wet noise. It falls against Avi's belly and lays there, dark and heavy. "What's wrong?" he asks.

Breathing shallow, Avi untwists Magnus' curls from around his fingers and shakes his head. "Didn't want to come yet," he explains. 'I was hoping you could, um... fuck me. Is that okay?"

A whole wildfire blazes through Magnus as he takes a moment to picture Avi sprawled out underneath him. It's a pain in the ass to remember he doesn't have all the necessary equipment today. He presses a quick final kiss to the head of Avi's cock, and reaches up to tug off his tank top, letting Avi see the surgery scars across his chest. "I, uh...sort of left my dick in my other pants, buddy." 

Avi's eyes widen in recognition, "Oh. Yeah, of course! Sorry to make assumptions," he says.

Relieved, Magnus breathes out a laugh. "It's cool." He moves to perch in front of Avi, back to the windshield. "I could still--if you want, I've got a strap-on and lube, back in my room--"

Avi shrugs apologetically. "Don't really think I can walk anywhere, at the moment," he says. 

"Next time," Magnus promises, and he means it. 

Acknowledging this with a quick nod, Avi swallows. "Is it cool if I, uh--?" He rests a hand on Magnus' hip, looks at him and licks his lips. Magnus obliges, guides his fingers past the waistband of his shorts, under his boxers and through the thatch of dark hair there until they find the warm wet center of him. "Oh," Avi says, a little breathlessly, and runs his fingers back and forth along Magnus' lips for a moment before dipping in. 

Breath hitching, Magnus leans back against the dashboard and watches Avi work, pressing a sloppy half-kiss against the skin above his hipbone while one hand works his zipper and the other his hole. His hands are small and soft and so good, gods, Avi had the best ideas. His thumb brushes against Magnus' cock, and his hips jerk up at the sudden jolt of pleasure. 

Avi grins up at him, and pulls his hand away long enough to get Magnus' shorts down around his ankles. He'd thought it was good looking up at Avi before, but that's nothing to seeing him now, one hand clutching desperately at the base of his dick as he lathes his tongue against the fingers that were stroking Magnus. "Gods," he murmurs, "You're so...."

"Mmm," Avi agrees, muffled by his fingers, which he brings back, spit-soaked, to rest at Magnus' entrance. "Okay?"

"Yes! Yes," he pants, canting his hips forward, and Avi obliges, sliding a finger in to the second knuckle and hesitating only a moment before ducking down to run his tongue along the path his fingers had just taken, flicking at the head of his cock as he starts to move the finger in and out, nice and gentle. "Fuck, dude," he groans, skin prickling all over with heat. 

Not stopping his crusade for a second, Avi fucking _moans_ into Magnus' hole, and the vibration is so good it sends his head knocking back against the windshield. The moment he can he's sliding a second finger in alongside the other, crooking them just right until Magnus sees stars. "Avi," he warns, legs tensing as the other scissors his fingers and continues to pump them in and out, working him over with his perfect magical tongue all the while. "Avi, if you don't stop I'm gonna-"

Kneeling on the carseat between his legs as his hips buck against thin air, Avi just shakes his head and closes his mouth around Magnus' cock, sending him over the edge into bliss. 

"Avi, Avi Avi," he cries out, shivering with pleasure as he comes clenched around Avi's fingers, sliding down the dashboard almost to the floor. "Dude, you're so great, _holy shit_." 

Avi finger-fucks him through it, and by the time the world slides back into focus he's all but panting into Magnus' hole. "Mags," he grunts, when hr reaches down to pull him into a kiss. "I'm so close," he warns, open mouth pressed to the corner of Magnus' mouth. 

Still woozy with happiness, Magnus falls forward onto Avi until he's trapped between him and the leather seat, and wraps his fingers around Avi's on his shaft, still pressing kisses to his jaw, his neck, his shoulders, anything within reach. "Come on," he says encouragingly, as their hands move together. 

It only takes a few short strokes to bring Avi over the edge, bucking his hips and letting out a long, hitching moan as pearly strings of come cover their joined hands. Magnus finishes sucking a mark into the freckled hollow of his clavicle and collapses on the front seat, half next to and half on top of Avi. Their limbs are locked in an impossible tangle that's probably going to hurt once the high wears off in a few minutes, but Magnus can't think about that while he licks the come off his fingers and Avi smiles his lopsided smile. 

"Damn," Avi says breathlessly, carding his fingers absentmindedly through Magnus' dense forest of chest hair and resting his head against his shoulder. Magnus laughs. 

"Yeah." 

"Feel good?" 

"Yeah," Magnus repeats, more emphatically, nodding. "I mean, I want to do this again.."

"Oh, definitely," Avi agrees, blushing as he drops a soft kiss on Magnus' shoulder. "Maybe next time in a bed?"

Grinning wide enough to show the dimples in his cheeks, Magnus raises an eyebrow. "Where's your adventurous spirit, man?" he jokes, prodding Avi in the ribs.

"You're the big bad adventurer," Avi retorts, "I'm the ballistics guy." He glances around for a moment, sighs, and amends, "And the guy who has to clean out the cannonballs."

"Aw, shit, dude!" Magnus curses, "I'm sorry! You should have said something.."

Avi rests his hand on Magnus' chest, palm flat over his heart, and grins. "Nah, man, it's cool," he says, looking into his face with complete sincerity. "I had fun."

Magnus shifts upright and leans in to kiss Avi again, slow and sweet. "Yeah," he agrees. "Me too."


End file.
